1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector-attached electrical component, particularly to a male-type connector-attached electric component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a connector-attached electric component that is exposed to the environment is configured to have a sealed printed circuit board. FIG. 5 shows the connector-attached electric component having this configuration. The connector-attached electric component shown in FIG. 5 is configured to mainly include a terminal unit 101 with a male terminal 100 formed by insert molding and a case member 103 that covers a printed circuit board 102 connected with the male terminal 100 of the terminal unit 101. The terminal unit 101 includes a fitting guard 104 that covers a periphery of the case member 103, and the fitting guard 104 and the periphery of the case member 103 are connected by snap-fitting. The male terminal 100 passes through holes formed in the printed circuit board 102 to be joined thereto by soldering. Further, the printed circuit board 102 is positioned by a guide 105 that is formed on the inside of the case member 103 to be held in the case member. An end face 103a of the case member 103 comes in contact with an end face 101a of the terminal unit 101 and a seal member 106 is interposed between the end faces 103a and 101a. The connector-attached electric component is disclosed in JP-A-10-172643 in detail.
In the connector-attached electric component configured as described above, however, the terminal unit 101 and the case member 103 are just in contact with each other by interposing the seal member 106 between the end faces 101a and 103a. In this case, a clearance is required between the fitting guard 104 of the terminal unit 101 and the periphery of the case member 103 in a direction (a direction indicated by an arrow in FIG. 5) in which they relatively slide. Accordingly, the clearance influences the sealing between the terminal unit 101 and the case member 103, such that it the quality of sealing in the case member 103 is deteriorated. It is required to enlarge the width D of an overlapping area between the terminal unit 101 and the inner periphery of the case member 103 in order to ensure the sealing between the terminal unit 101 and the case member 103. However, when the width D of the overlapping area is enlarged, a total length of the terminal unit 101 and the case member 103 increases, therefore, the electric component increases in size.